Darkness
by TheNightFury
Summary: Spoilers for the new movie Into the Darkness. Missing Scene Spock could barely control his rage, Khan would pay for what he'd done. From when Spock goes after Khan to during the two weeks Kirk is in the hospital.


**A/N**

**I know I know I should be working on my other fics. But I saw Star Trek into the Darkness yesterday and this idea got into my head and wouldn't leave me along so here you go. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR into the Darkness and mild swearing. Just thought I'd say that one last time.**

* * *

Kirk was staring at him, fear, pain, and sadness filling his deep blue eyes. Spock wanted to comfort him, to reach out to him, something. But the glass separated them, preventing him from helping his friend. Kirk weakly lifted his hand to the glass, and Spock touched the glass at the same spot, trying to give his friend some comfort in the end. Kirk took one last pain filled breath before slumping lifelessly against the wall, all emotion leaving the captains eyes as he arm slid off the glass onto the floor. Dead. Kirk his captain _his friend_ was dead. Agony filled Spock as he stared at Kirk, willing him not to be dead, not after everything they'd been through. Not after losing Vulcan and his mother! He couldn't lose Kirk too!

Kirk though continued to stare at him with lifeless eyes, chest still. Why couldn't it have been him? Why did Kirk have to do this? Khan… Khan did this. Kirk was dead because of Khan… Khan…

"_Khan!_" _He. Would. Pay!_

* * *

Everything became a blur as he ran through the ship that was only flying because of Ki- no he couldn't think about that. Khan, focus. When he got his hands on him he would tear the bastard apart. They couldn't beam Khan onto the ship, but they could beam Spock down to Khan. He didn't hesitate running to the beaming pads. It didn't matter if he died now; all that mattered was taking down Khan. Khan made a fatal mistake when he took Kirk, nothing would stop the Vulcan, and any forgiveness was gone.

Scotty beamed him down to where Khan was, Spocks world turning red when he spotted him. They ran though the city, Spock shoving anyone who got in his way to the side, not even glancing at them as he ran by.

When Captain Pike died, Spock hadn't understood why Kirk felt the burning need to make Khan die so badly, but now he understood. The agony of losing someone you care about was torture. Spock wanted nothing more than to crush Khans bones with his bare hands. He wanted him to suffer like Kirk suffered.

When he caught Khan, Spock showed no mercy, he began to pound Khan, ignoring everything else, even Uhura when she mysteriously appeared begging him to stop. How could she ask him to stop? Khan was the reason Kirk was dead! He would pay.

"He's Kirks only chance!" Uhura shouted making Spock pause. How? Kirk was dead. Was she saying that just so he wouldn't murder Khan? No she wouldn't lie about something like this. She would never do that to someone. In a moment of desperation, Spock ignored all logic and stopped. Rather than kill the monster at his feet he knocked him out and let Scotty beam them back onto the ship. The moment they were on the ship several crewmen grabbed Khans unconscious form and started dragging him to medical, Spock and Uhura following closely.

When they reached the medical bay, Spock's eyes immediately found Kirk's body, frozen in one of the missiles. Spock wanted to ask McCoy what he was thinking when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, a Tribble slowly moving around, hadn't it been dead before? McCoy noticing Spocks look, explained,

"Khan's blood bought the Tribble back, maybe it can save Kirk." Without even thinking about it, Spock ordered,

"Do it!" McCoy immediately started the transfusion, freezing part way through, a flicker of fear crossing his features. What if it didn't work? What if he was getting everyone's hopes up for nothing? Pushing away the doubt, McCoy continued to work. Spock refused to leave as McCoy worked on the transfusion; once it was finished McCoy unhooked the still unconscious Khan and waited. As the long minute's passes, the small spark of hope that had filled Spock started to fade into agony. Why had he let himself hope? It's illogical! There was no such thing as miracles. Kirk was dead… Maniacal laughter filled the room and Spock rounded on a conscious Khan.

"You really thought you could save him didn't you?" Khan mocked. "He got what he deserved." Spock roared and grabbed Khan's neck, shoving him against the wall and pushing with all his strength. Khan didn't even splutter as his air supply was cut off, laughing.

"Fool," Khan spat. Spock than completely lost it, he started punching Khan again and again, reveling in the feeling of Khan's bones cracking under his fists. Spock threw Khan against the wall with a final crunch and he toppled to the ground unconscious. Despite Spocks wishes, Khan continued to breathe while his friend did not. Despite his mind screaming at him not to, he looked over at his friend again, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the blood worked. All he found though was Kirks, cold, pale, lifeless body. All the anger left him and all that was left once again was agony.

Spock desperately tried to push the feelings down, he was Vulcan, and Vulcans did not let their emotions show! But the human half rebelled against his efforts and won.

"I will be at the bridge," Spock tensely told them, tearing his eyes off of Kirks body.

"Maybe he needs more ti-…" McCoy desperately argued, but Spock refused to listen, he would not let himself hope again.

* * *

Kirk believed that Spock was the better leader, but Spock didn't agree. Kirk had a reckless streak, but he always got his crew out safely, he always did what was best for everyone. Spock though couldn't say the same for himself. He did not have what it took to break the rules to save anyone. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Kirk?

"McCoy to bridge," McCoy called over the intercom.

"Yes Doctor?" Spock asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Come to the medical bay Spock, quickly!" was all McCoy would say. At first Spock didn't want to go, Kirk's body would still be there and he couldn't bring himself to face it again, but something in the doctors voice made him almost want to go. He sounded happy. How could anyone be happy right now? Reluctantly Spock stood and slowly made his way to the medical bay once more and was met by a grinning McCoy.

"Yes?" Spock asked, looking at the doctor and nothing else. He didn't think he could handle looking at him again…

"Just _look!_" McCoy exclaimed stepping aside to give Spock a clear view of Kirk. Spock started to look away, but froze. Instead of Kirk being pale and lifeless, his face had some color back and his chest was weakly rising and falling as he breathed. Kirk was alive. "The blood worked," McCoy needlessly explained. In a rare moment of genuine happiness, Spock smiled.

* * *

McCoy once again glanced over at Kirk, sighing when he found the Captain was still sleeping. Immediately after Spock realized Kirk was alive he ordered them to go to Earth. McCoy, Kirk, Spock and several nurses boarded a shuttle to get Kirk to a hospital and he had been there with Kirk sense. McCoy did another check up on Kirk and found quite a bit of radiation still in his system. It would take several more days still until he fully recovered, but he would recover. McCoy had almost given up like Spock had, but he made himself check Kirk one last time and found him just barely breathing.

When the kid finally woke up McCoy swore he would give him the lecture of a lifetime for scaring them like that. The relief that Kirk was alive still though significantly dulled the anger. If he was honest with himself, McCoy wasn't sure how he, or the rest of the crew really, would have survived without Kirk. If Khan said a single sane thing it was that your crew was your family. They were family, and losing a family member would have been unbearable.

"Doctor?" Scotty asked, poking his head into the room.

"Anything new happen?" McCoy asked waving Scotty in, closely followed by an overly excited Chekov.

"Aye, Khan is frozen again," Scotty informed him. "He won't be hurting anyone again." Scotty's eyes wandered over to Kirk, frowning when he saw he was asleep.

"He still hasn't woken up," McCoy sighed.

"But it's been a week!" Scotty exclaimed.

"He vill be alright, right?" Chekov asked nervously, carefully studying the captain. McCoy grinned and assured,

"Kirk will be fine, his body just needs time. Now please tell Spock that if he's so worried about Kirk come down and see him rather than send you down here." Scotty and Chekov stared at him in confusion.

"How did yo…?" Chekov began but was cut off by an exasperated McCoy.

"I know him better than he thinks." McCoy waved the pair out, letting them take one last look at Kirk before leaving. Hadn't Spock already admitted that he and Kirk where friends? Why was he playing games?

It had taken Spock much less time to come to the hospital than McCoy had though. He'd left for a few minutes to get something to eat and had come back to Kirk's room to find Spock standing by Kirk's bed, carefully watching Kirk, as if proving to himself Kirk was alive.

"He's going to be ok," McCoy assured Spock, not even startling the Vulcan.

"He should not have died," Spock solemnly whispered.

"He's ok now though," McCoy argued.

"I was warned that there would be a terrible price for stopping Khan," Spock replied. "I just never thought that Kirk would be the price…" Spock trailed off, finally turning to the doctor.

"Kirk knew what he was doing," McCoy said. "The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few."

"But he risked everything to save me," Spock argued, "I stood by and did nothing."

"Everyone would have died if you'd done something," McCoy countered, "than everything would have been for nothing."

"Logic would say that…" Spock agreed.

"What would your heart say?" McCoy asked.

"I should have torn Khan to shreds," Spock darkly muttered.

"We should have let him fire those damn missiles," McCoy angrily muttered. Khan deserved to rot in hell, but he was on ice now and that would have to do. Spock was about to say something when his communicator started beeping. Spock glanced down at it before looking over at Kirk.

"I'll let everyone know if anything changes," McCoy assured. Spock nodded his head and muttered,

"Thank you." Before leaving again. As Spock left the hospital he decided maybe, just maybe, their where miracles.

* * *

**End Notes**

**Sorry if I got Spock wrong… I have never written him before and he is hard to write! Not too pleased with the ending but I couldn't figure out something better. Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
